ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
"With all that's happening, it appears that God has abandoned you all... but for now, i'll be his stand-in." ― Lightning's speech to the public. Lightning (Teran D. Tyron) is the registered #2 Pro Hero, roleplayed by Masamune and is the current homeroom teacher of class 1-B in UA academy. He can often be found spending time with his family, or talking to students. Appearance Teran is a tall and well-built male, standing at 6'7" and 160lbs. Teran has soft black hair which reaches down just passed his ears, resting gently but still giving the facade of shortness. During no circumstances does it change, atleast as far as we have seen. Underneath his hair, a very obvious black eyepatch can we seen - interchangable between a post-op white eyepatch during casual hours. During hero duty, Teran wears a custom fit blue leather jacket with a thin titanium plating within the layers, preventing most injuries. Underneath the wideopen jacket, he wears a chest, thigh and shin pad for protection against oncoming attacks. Outside of duty, he wears a particular set of clothes, picked out by Nimbostratus. He has a slim figure, but has loads of muscle and build to him underneath - which was a surprise to the others during the exam. Personality Teran has always had a firm personality. For example; * He always has a monotonous voice. * His face is always deadpan, regardless of the situation. * He doesn't experience pain in the same way as "normal" folk, and finally, * He doesn't take situations lightly, often dismissing jokes. These examples however have been seemingly disregarded when it comes to family and especially close friends. Despite being quite shallow most of the time, he has shown that he truly cares. "Sorry i'm late." ― Lightning seen apologising for losing track of time. Teran is not flawless however - despite being stoic, within him is a raging beast of emotions. He suffers from bipolar disorder, which is usually hidden by his "mask" (in a proverbial sense). However, when with close family or friends and he reveals his emotions, this can be quite damaging for him and his allies - though, they have all put up with it. History Lightning was born in America - alongside his brother Thunder. His parents however were not merciful, they were deceitful thieves that took pleasure in making their children fight due to it being cathartic. Lightning and Thunder were forced to fight each other regularly, eventually ending in them cutting one another's eye out. Their parents ran away once the children targetted them, Lightning and Thunder seeking revenge. Where Thunder became a villain, Lightning decided he wouldn't steep to their level. After graduating from UA academy, Lightning and a select group of others formed a team dubbed Alpha Squad. On one dark mission, the villain Null had erased Ink Kitty's memory, a close friend of his. Angered and not wanting to see any more pain, Lightning disbanded the group, leaving to do his own thing. Synopsis Alpha Squad's Disbandment Following years of difficult and draining missions, Alpha Squad was popular in the eyes of the public.Upon collecting the mission, the team considered it as nothing major - they had been doing missions for the best of the best for two years. However, this mission was different. The Brainwash Villain "Null" was cunning, and Ink Kitty was sweet on him. Due to her emotional weakness, Null brainwashed her, robbing her of all memories she had except for those close to her. She forgot Alpha Squad. Before his Quirk's cooldown could reset, SWAT Teams had already blown the place, uninformed of her presence inside. The blast knocked Alpha Squad away, and presumably killing Ink Kitty. She however survived, though the team didn't take it well. Lightning had enough, disbanding the team to rid them of any pain. Following that date, Lightning remained in contact with them, prominently Nimbostratus. Aswell as talking to them, he also continued being a hero, working his way through the ranks. A New Relationship Lightning was sitting in a bar, drinking in celebration or disappointment. After a long night of fighting and being injured, he stumbled to Nimbostratus' dorm. He had fought those with disabler Quirks, rendering him helpless against 50+ people. She aided him, patching up his wounds and sharing a heartfelt moment with him - with a puddle of tears accompanying them. He cauterised his wounds, eventually sharing the room together in sadness. The 1-A Teacher Replacement During the first day, 1-A's teacher "Uncle Clyde" had invited Lightning in to test his teaching and understanding skills. Clyde left the room to talk to someone, and Lightning filled in. During Clyde's small break, Lightning explained who he was and such. However in a test, he threatened Reyashi with a plastic sword - forcing Reyashi to have a temporary grudge, which was soon broken. Upon 3 students wanting to fight him, he said that he could spar another time, which they agreed to. The USJ Attack Lightning was at his balcony. However, upon hearing loud noises from the USJ - which was only a short run away - he sped over to check the commotion. Upon his arrival, Lightning saw Itsuki and Clyde injured. Lightning took initiative, telling Haley and Leon to apply pressure to Clyde's wounds and to take him to the nurse, as he asked Reyashi to assist him with Itsuki. As the building was about to collapse, Lightning went overdrive mode. His eyes sparked blue, electricity emitting from his body. To save everyone, he dashed as fast as he could continuously, bringing everyone inside to the nurse's office in one long stream instead of the safe bursts he usually did. Injured and burning up, Lightning was carried to the nurse's office by Haley. The Kidnapping of Lightning Haley, Leon and Satomi were training in the U.A Training Grounds to strengthen themselves. Unbeknown to them, the villains "Thunder" and "Tensile" were lurking in the trees, ready to kill Lightning for their own motives. In order to lure him out, they attacked the kids, pushing them back into a retreat. Lightning was watching from his balcony again, dashing to the grounds and pushing them to a standstill. Thunder was his equal, and the battle continued. However, Tensile and Thunder teamed up, and he was defeated by them. Thunder impaled Lightning with his own sword, and Lightning's. They kidnapped him, taking him elsewhere to torture him and kill him. The Recovery of Lightning Upon being kidnapped, Lightning was tortured severely. Shot, stabbed, cut and overall abused. Thunder had attempted to break him emotionally, to release the demon within Lightning - though ultimately failed. Angered, he left, leaving Mr. Shard to break him this time. Lightning was impaled to the wall by two swords through the stomach, Taiyo shoving them in further and threatening to hurt Lightning's family. In anger, Lightning let him know what he thought of him, Mr. Shard empathising and offering a phone call. In the end, he never did take the phone call as Mr. Shard left. In a last burst of energy, Lightning sent a lightning bolt into the clear sky, an obvious signal. In response to the "flare", Mari (Tyron), Haley, Vivi and Exo decided to form a small, temporary team for the core purpose of rescuing Lightning. Upon arriving at the abandoned warehouse, Lightning had already been shifted, with Thunder cleaning up. After hurting Vivi and Exo, Mari and Haley harnessed their Quirks to the fullest to kill Thunder. He had given them the address in defeat, just before dying. The small team went to the apartment complex Lightning was being held at, busting down the door to the room and taking him to the U.A Nurse Office for complete healing. The First Medical Class After some downtime for healing and raising his newborn child - born after the kidnapping and before the class - Lightning had decided to join his lover (Nimbostratus) in teaching a class about medicine. Lightning was a MD, a licensed doctor who worked in a hospital when he wasn't doing hero things. Mid-way through the lesson, Crow was starting to tick him off severely. insulting his medical prowess and questioning his morals and right to be the #2 hero. Lightning dashed off, fighting with Crow elsewhere. What happened to Crow remains a mystery still. Quirk and Abilities Lightning: '''His hero namesake. Lightning is a strong Quirk that allows it's user to move at the speed of Lightning, use, absorb and harness electricity in any way. This includes running a marathon in a split second, or charging a phone. However, this comes at a cost - the longer and harder he uses it, the more is burns his body. Thus, Lightning uses this Quirk in short bursts to make any and all damage essentially non-existent. Lightning is also a black belt at a variety of Martial Arts, including but not limited to: * Kendo * Boxing * Karate He has also invented his own fighting style, the ''Thunder Cat.'' '''High Intellect: '''Behind the scenes, Lightning is a doctor. His analytical skills are one of his strong points, easily allowing him to devise plans on the fly, or in a place where he can focus - and he always ensures that his plans go the way they should. This is one of the major factors for him being the #2 hero. '''Blacksmithing: '''Lightning has always had an affinity for blacksmithing - he had created his weapons on his own, the technology done by a friend of his. Equipment '''Masamune: His signature Katana, which he primarily uses. It's blade glows a bright blue and harnesses electricity at the press of a tiny button on the back of it's handle. However, Lightning also harnesses 5 other blades, which he has hidden away. Hero Outfit: '''Lightning's hero suit is fairly simple: a custom blue jacket, akin to a trenchcoat, which he always leaves open. Within the soft fabric is a titanium sheet to negate bullets and sharp objects. Underneath this jacket, he wears his casual clothing, with chest, thigh and shin pads to stop objects in those areas. Relationships Caelen Tyron: '''"Nimbostratus" and Lightning go way back to their childhood, growing up through UA and eventually joining Alpha Squad. After years of being companions and close friends, eventually they got married, baring two children. '''Mari and Seraphina Tyron: '''Lightning's biological children, Mari's mother being a villain. Despite these two having different mothers, they still love and hold their father close, Mari being particularly accepting of Nimbostratus. This family they're apart of get through thick and thin due to their teamwork and love. '''Fukui Suzuki: '''An ex-member of Alpha Squad that he considered as a sister. Upon her disappearance, this drove him insane, causing him to disband the high-level group. Now that she's back, he's allowed her to move in so they can truly be happy and assist her in her upcoming challenges. '''Yoroi Kakkaku: '''A brother-figure and an ex-member of Alpha Squad that Lightning cherishes aswell. Yoroi has always been a good friend, and is now someone he considers family, given the privilege of being called "Uncle Yoroi" by his kids. Trivia * Lightning's survived countless things that no one else really could have, including being impaled, shot and beaten consistently. * His favourite color is blue. * His eyepatch is often interchangable between a post-op white square patch or a black cloth eyepatch with a titanium sheet within. * He's a professional blacksmith, creating weapons for himself and others. Quotes